This invention relates to a novel solder delivery apparatus which may be used in conjunction with a machine for soldering can bodies. A conventional method of forming a "tin" can body is to bend a sheet of metal into a tube and interlock its edges to form a side seam or a longitudinal seam joint of interlocked layers. From the outside of the can, the body material adjacent the interlocked layers turns inwardly forming a narrow reentrant groove extending lenghtwise of the body; it is to these layers that solder must be applied to seal the joint. Typical side seamers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,000,338 and 3,190,526. The usual manner of presenting cans to soldering stations is described in the above-mentioned patents and is incorporated herein by this reference.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved solder delivery apparatus for delivering molten solder from the crucible to the applicator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved solder delivery apparatus which can be used in conjunction with a machine for soldering side seams of can bodies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a solder delivery apparatus which is adjustably supported and carried by a frame having vertical and horizontal slide adjusters to provide for precision adjustment of the crucible and related applicator nozzle position with respect to the side seams of can bodies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a solder delivery apparatus which maintains the molten solder at a substantially uniform temperature throughout the delivery system.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a solder delivery apparatus which in pertinent part comprises a unitary body portion, a unitary crucible and a unitary applicator working in conjunction with heating units, which substantially eliminate heat loss throughout the apparatus, and thereby eliminate uneven heating or hot spots in the molten solder preventing formation of iron oxides and the like which contaminate the solder and prevent economical and high quality soldered seams.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to automatically control the temperature and delivery of molten solder controlling the composition of the solder and thereby substantially eliminating contamination therein and improper delivery to the side seams of cans.